Talk:Give Me Back My Legions!
I was about to mention that a release date had been announced but that would appear to be old news. I don't like the cover or the new title. It makes the book look too pulpy, too comic. Turtle Fan 16:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :So it came out this week. Has anyone seen it, ordered it, bought it, started it, made plans to write about it here? (We never did get very far with Fort Pillow, come to think of it . . . ) :I was at B&N yesterday and I didn't see it. Turtle Fan 00:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not near a sizeable bookstore. TR 03:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Got an automatic e-mail from Amazon, which they do any time there's a new release by an author I frequently buy--sure you've all experienced the same. Maybe you even saw this one. It said "GMBML! is now available." For $64.99. What the hell? thinks I. I give it a click to see what's up. They're selling some sort of audio version--not CDs or tapes (showing my age) but some sort of sound file player that's preloaded with the book. I never was much for books on tape but the idea strikes me as not half bad if the price comes down. I'll say this, though: The picture on the device is far superior to the book's cover illustration. Turtle Fan 13:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I did receive that note. I probably don't have the technology to listen to it in that format. I didn't care. TR 18:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure but I think all you need to do is plug earbuds into it. Beyond that, I too don't care. Turtle Fan 03:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) More of a novel about events leading up to the battle. A 310 page book with pgs 250-300 on the battle, 6 pages of epilogue and 4 pages of historical notes (reminiscent of those in RB). ML4E 02:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) FWIW, the TPB is on sale for a bargain price at Amazon. Since I was ordering a few things anyway, I threw this in. I suspect between ML4E and I flipping through it at the library and bookstores, we've probably hit many of the highlights in terms of historical figures. TR 21:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Finished it All-in-all, not bad. Not great. Even though its a comparatively brief book at just over 300 pages, it could have been tighter still. I think as ML4E pointed out above, the first 250 pages or so are very elaborate stage setting, covering from the time of Varus's appointment two years or so before the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, his piss-poor decision to trust Arminius, and the battle itself, which is pretty short. Varus and Arminius are pretty well developed, but other POVs kind of show up to move the story along, and then most of those just wind up dead anyway. The common weaknesses of repetition and dialog that sounds more 21st century American than 1st century Roman or German are present. On the other hand, Roman and German cultures are quite vivid. Neither side looks good overall: the Romans are conquerors but Varus is so well-meaning under all that arrogance, and incompetent to boot, whereas the Germans are trying to remain free, but Arminius is a self-righteous prick. I'll try to start filling in articles later on the coming weeks. I had expected several trials, but most were resolved or simply reset for the Spring, so I have some free time. TR 05:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Set in Italy? Since Augustus is listed as a POV, I assume this must have scenes set in Rome itself, and if so should be added to works set in Italy.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Since it is set in the Roman Empire, also setting it in Italy is redundant. Since you obviously haven't read the story, I will also unilaterally reverse any changes of substance you may make. ML4E (talk) 15:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC)